Tales of Nobuko
by Sonachugirl
Summary: A collection of one shots set in a 'modern' Fantasy AU. Mainly YT Gamers focused. "Our city... Our beautiful Nobuko City... A place where humans and Monukos can coexist together... This isn't just one story. This is all our stories." - E. Munroe, Nobuko City's Leader.
1. My Saviour - Platonic SeaChaos

_Run._

 _Keep running, keep runningkeeprunningkeeprunning. Don't stop-!_

 **SSSCCCCRRREEEEEEE!**

I had to stop myself from covering my ears as that ear-piercing screech echoed around through the forest. I had to run. I have to keep running from that thing. I've suffered enough already from _them_ , the last thing I wanted was to be attacked by one of those monsters.

As I jumped over a fallen log and zigzagged through the trees, I could hear the ominous sound of heavy footsteps coming right behind me.

 _Come on, come on! Why won't it stop?!_

But as those thoughts ran through my head, a sudden pain shot up through my leg, making me stumble and trip over. I gasped when I tried to get up, only for the pain to get worse.

 _'No…come on…get up!'_ , I thought to myself, trying and failing to get back on my own two feet. I only managed to get as far as a nearby tree when that monster showed up.

A giant bird creature with a long neck and oval body, similar to that of an ostrich…if not for its blood red and black feathers, its razor sharp beak and talons, medium sized wings and four muscled legs.

 ** _SSSCCCCRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE!_**

I covered my ears and backed up as far as I could, as the monster slowly approached me, snapping its beak constantly. My breath quickened in pace and in my rising panic, I brought my arms out towards the beast and with what energy I had left, created a fireball in my hands, throwing it at its face.

I saw the monster back off and screech in pain, but it turned back towards me with so much hatred. I didn't register the wing that charged towards me until I was whacked forcefully to the ground.

The pain…there was so much pain flowing through my body as I began to flutter in and out of consciousness. I could barely see the monster approaching again out of the corner of my eye…and I could do nothing.

 _…Is this it? Is this how I'm going to die?_

…But just when I thought it was all over-

"HEY, BIRD-BRAIN!"

 _ **SSCCCRREEEEEEE!**_

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, huh?"

I turned my head as much as I could to see the monster run toward the voice, only for it to screech in pain as something sliced against its body, out of nowhere.

 _What…?_

The monster began swinging its talons wildly, but every time it did so, more cuts and wounds began appearing over its body and legs. All the while, the sound of someone giggling could be heard. Eventually ' _and amazingly'_ , the monster gave a final screech before its wings opened up and it took to the sky, flying away from the area… _and me._

As I tried to get up from the ground, I gasped when a figure suddenly appeared out of thin air. But when they started to approach me, I couldn't help the whimper that came out of my lips and I closed my eyes, curling my body up as I did so.

 _Oh god…what are they gonna do to me? Are they gonna hurt me? Are they…are they with them? Are they gonna take me back?! I-I don't-_

The feeling of arms gently wrapping around me stopped my line of thought. I felt my body being carefully pulled and my head leaning against someone's neck. My body started to shake and I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. …But then I heard the voice.

"Shhhh…it's alright. It's alright… I'm not gonna hurt you. You're safe now...shhhhhh…"

That voice…that was the same voice I heard distracting the monster's attention away from me. A…male's voice, I figured out. The…the same one holding me against their body. Ever so slowly, my body's shaking started to slow down as words of reassurance and comfort continued to whisper in my ear. When a tear managed to fall down my cheek, I felt a hand hold my cheek, brushing away the tear.

The last thing I knew was the feeling of being carried before everything blacked out.

* * *

It was bright.

That was the first thing that registered in my mind as I slowly regained consciousness. I blinked away any blurriness from my eyes, my vision meeting a white ceiling. I began to look around the room I was in. It wasn't just the ceiling that was pure white, the walls were just as white as well. The floor thankfully, wasn't the same colour, going for light brown wooden flooring. There was a door to my right, a window and a mirror to my left. Looking down, I realised I was in a bed, with white sheets over my body and a white pillow against my head.

Taking the chance, I slowly began to sit up, pausing when I felt my body aching in protest. I looked around the room in confusion. _'Wasn't I out in the wilderness before?'_ , I thought to myself. But then the memories came back to me.

 _The monster._  
 _The injuries._  
 _The chase._  
 _The voice._  
 _The words!_

Gasping, I wanted to get out of the bed as fast as I could, but I stopped when I realised I wasn't wearing my clothes. My…boring brown 'villager' clothes, that had been torn to my knowledge from the chase, had been replaced by white _'seriously, what is up with their white?'_ clothes. My injuries had been bandaged up, and when I lifted up 'my' shirt, I saw the bruise that had formed on my side.

I groaned to myself. Yep, there's no way I can get out of this place in the condition I'm in, especially not with the bruise on my side. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. Honestly, I wouldn't say I was a 'muscle man', even though I would hope to be physically strong. Then again…that is where my powers over fire come into play, right? I saw my short dark brown, almost black hair messed up from 'bedhead', and my brown eyes looking tired from lack of sleep.

As I observed my appearance, touching the small bit of facial hair under my lips as I did so, I didn't notice the door open and someone coming in…until I saw them appear in the mirror.

"Hey."

I drew in a breath and held back a yelp as I quickly turned around to the stranger behind me.

The stranger was a man, looking at least 5 years older than me, with really short light brown hair and bright brown eyes. He was wearing a grey shirt, dark blue jeans and light blue and white sneakers. He seemed like a normal person, the only notable thing being the light blue cloth tucked in his left jean pocket.

This man began to giggle at my reaction, before speaking, "Glad to see you're finally up. For a minute, I thought you'd be like Sleeping Beauty and I'd have to kiss you to wake you up."

I froze as he spoke to me. ...That's the voice again…

 _Is this the man that saved me?_

I looked away from his face. "…Did-did you…save me…?", I spoke quietly, my own voice box feeling used for the first time in a while.

"Hm? Of course I did! I couldn't leave a fellow Monuko out to die by those monsters, now could I?"

I shot up at his words, quickly regretting it as my body ached once again from the fast movement. "Y-You're a Monuko as well?", I couldn't help but ask, the words slipping out of my mouth.

In response, the man smirked and brought his arm up towards me. I gasped when his hand and arm suddenly vanished, then reappeared in front of me. "Invisibility.", he answered. "I kinda have enhanced senses as well, but that's not really important."

 _That would explain how he got that bird monster to retreat._

"But anyway!", the man snapped me out of my thoughts. "The name's Nanners, but you can call me Adam."

I tilted my head as he said that. _'Adam? That's his name?'_ Then I heard 'Adam' continue, "And what about you? What's your name?"

"I…", I thought about whether to give him my name or not. I mean, I've only just met him and I don't know anything about him…but he did save my life, and he could've hurt me while I was unconscious but he didn't. But also…for some reason, something about Adam made me…want to trust him. Perhaps it was because he comforted me in my time of need? I don't know…

"…Ch-Chilled. …My name is Chilled."

Adam smiled at me, quite unlike the smirk he gave me earlier. "Chilled… Quite ironic, considering your 'fire power'." With that, he giggled once again at me, but unlike before, I began to smile and giggle with him as well.

I paused when I felt a hand stroke my hair and I looked up at Adam in confusion. I tilted my head when I saw Adam had a strange look in his eyes. It was weird…like there was some kind of feeling going on behind it, but I didn't know what it was.

Before I could say anything though, he retracted his hand from my hair and began to leave the room. I whined in protest, which I quickly stopped and blushed from embarrassment. Wh-why did I feel sad that Adam was suddenly leaving? Was my body really that desperate for human contact that I just don't want him to go?

It seemed Adam heard my whine _'much to my growing embarrassment'_ and turned to look at me. He gave a gentle smile at me, and spoke, "I'll be back soon, Chilled. …Maybe I'll bring Ze with me to see you too once he's free." He chuckled when he saw my worried expression. "Don't worry. I promise he's harmless. Besides, I have a feeling you two would be good friends."

With that, he turned back to the door and opened it, giving a final glance to me. "Take care, Chilled. I'll see you soon." And he closed the door.

I was left on my own again. …And yet it was strange. Before, I was scared. I wanted to get out as soon as I could. But now…I don't feel like that anymore. I lied back down on the bed, being careful of my injuries and pulled the sheets over me, snuggling into the bed.

Maybe being here isn't so bad after all…if I get to see Adam again.

* * *

 **AN: Er...what did I just write? XD**

 **Okay, so...explanation as to what is going on. This is meant to be a Fantasy AU, where there are people known as 'Monukos'. Monukos are humans or humanoid creatures with magical/supernatural/extraordinary powers. They can range from physical abilities (like wings, claws, fangs, fur, etc.), to more mental and magical abilities (like fire magic, telekinesis, transformation, invisibility, etc.) However, in some parts of the world, normal humans believe Monukos are dangerous and are judged because of it. Luckily, not all of the world is like that, as there are 'sanctuaries' for Monukos, including a city determined to be a safe haven for both humans and** **Monukos. That city's name is Nobuko City.**

 **...And that's it. That's as far as I thought of with this AU.**

 **So yeah, I hope you enjoyed it! ^w^**


	2. The Hunters - Ohm & Minx

**Summary: Ohm is a hunter. That's what he's always been out here. It's what he has to do to survive when no one else can be bothered to take him in. But what happens when he meets another hunter on a completely different scale?**

 **Warnings: I'd say probably mild blood, violence and swearing (Holy cow, I finally put swear words in a story!)**

* * *

 _Deep breaths._

 _In and out...slowly..._

 _The target's in sight, back to him, no wind blowing..._

 _Perfect._

 _String pulled back, arrow nocked, aim..._

 ** _SNAP!_**

With a twitch of its unusually large ears, a deer-like animal dashed from where it was grazing just as an arrow struck the ground, exactly where it once stood.

"Damn it..."

I looked down to see one of the twigs from the branch I was balancing on had snapped under my feet. With a sigh, I jumped down from the tree I was hiding in and walked over to the arrow embedded in the ground. I tugged the arrow out of the ground and made a quick check, _'no obvious damage, no bend or warping on the shaft...'_ before putting it back in the quiver strapped to my back.

 _'I was so close too...'_ , I thought to myself as I looked in the direction of where the deer had fled. _'I had to go and make a rookie mistake like that.'_ Looking around at...well, nothing but trees and more trees, I decided to think of my next plan. _'Should I go after that deer and try again...or should I try to find a different animal to hunt?'_ Looking up at the blue sky, I saw some of the clouds taking an almost orangey-pink hue to them. A sign of dusk approaching soon. _'Well, might as well try again while the sun's still up.'_ Mind made up, I followed the path the deer went, making sure not to step in any branches and twigs on the ground.

* * *

 _...So hungry._

 _How long has it been since I had something filling? Days...? Weeks...?_

 _I don't know._

 _All I know is that I can't keep relying on Mother Nature with its picking of fruit and berries._

 _I need...meat._

 _...I can already feel it._

 _The bloodlust._

 _If I don't eat something soon..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...Wait._

 _That scent...!_

 _Something fresh, something alive...!_

 _...Prey._

 _...MEAT!_

* * *

 _'Finally!'_ Ducking back behind a tree, I spotted the same deer in the distance, grazing once again but this time, its large ears were moving and twitching about. Perking up at every little sound. _'It's being cautious...'_ , I started to think as I checked the ground and my cover one last time. I'm not making the same mistake again. If I don't get this right now, I'll have to go hungry for the night...and I've already had a few nights of those in the past week.

I have to get this.

Crouching down, I slowly brought out my bow and took an arrow from my back, putting it in place.

 _'This time...no sudden noises.'_

Drawing the string back, I aimed for the deer's chest, breathing slowly and quietly.

 _'Deep breaths...'_

 _'Aim...'_

 ** _SNAP!_**

The deer's head shot up and swerved to its left...the opposite direction of where I was.

I released the arrow and watched as it hit the deer in the shoulder. It was off-target...but it's injured.

 _'Shit!'_ With a cry, the deer ran...or at least, tried to. It was more limping if anything.

Suddenly, a blur shot out through the trees and tackled the deer, sending it into the bushes. All I did was stand there as the deer's cries were overpowered by inhuman growls, and I couldn't help but wince as a loud yelp echoed through the wilderness, and then...silence.

 _'What...just happened?'_

Feeling my curiosity getting the better of me, I cautiously walked toward the bushes, getting my bow and arrow ready in the process. As I edged closer, I heard more growls and what sounded like tearing.

 _'Here goes...'_

Taking a breath, I braced myself as I pushed through the bushes and aimed my bow. But I paused at the sight I arrived to.

There was the deer, its cream coloured fur now matted with blood and dirt, the arrow sticking out of its shoulder and completely limp on the ground. What was new was the numerous cuts and deep scratches all over its body...and then there was the figure...no, _person._

It was what appeared to be a woman, probably around her early 30s with pale skin and wavy brown hair going down to her chest, currently matted and tangled. She was wearing a dirty and sleeveless, mid-thigh length dark brown dress with ripped black leggings and matching black shoes that were clearly starting to wear out. It's obvious that she's been out here away from civilisation for some time. But what stopped my train of thought were two little details that stuck out. Despite the fact that her hair was in terrible condition, two streaks of purple hair reaching to the bottom of her chin could clearly be seen at the front, apparently unaffected by the state she was in. But most of all, her eyes were glowing _bright red_ and her teeth...no, _fangs_ were currently sunk into the deer's neck.

 _A Monuko._

She didn't seem to notice my presence, as she was more intent on...what looks like drinking the blood of the deer that was just killed. But as much as I want to leave it be, I couldn't. The ache in my stomach reminding me of the reason I was hunting in the first place made sure of that. Keeping my aim steady in case this Monuko decided to attack, I decided to let my presence known.

"Ahem..."

The woman immediately stopped in her feasting and her head shot up, her gaze meeting my own. Her claws _'wait, when did her hands turn into claws?'_ gripped at the deer's neck as she stared, first at my bow and then at me, looking at me up and down, taking my presence in. "I hate to stop your little feast...", I continued. "But _I_ was hunting that deer first."

She blinked as she turned her gaze back at the deer, its head on her lap and she looked back at me, a grin evident on her face. "...Yeah? But who killed it?", I heard her reply, baring her fangs in the process. I merely raised an eyebrow at her attempt to intimidate me. If I was an ordinary person, the sight of this woman would've probably scared me half to death.

...But I'm not an ordinary person.

"Who was the one who injured it in the first place?", I simply answered.

The woman's grin faded and she looked down at the deer once more. She paused when she finally noticed the arrow I shot stuck in its shoulder. "...Huh. So you did.", I barely managed to hear her mutter under her breath. She suddenly closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and I watched as her claws turned back into normal hands and the fangs barely poking out through her lips retracted into normal teeth. When she finally opened her eyes, they weren't glowing bright red anymore. Instead they were a dull brown, like they've barely seen any life. When she looked back up at me, she pouted and said, "So I guess you want this fucking deer, huh?"

Slowly lowering my bow, I looked at the deer and then at the woman. It's true that I was hungry, but looking at this woman and the state she was in, not to mention the way she acted earlier, made me pause in thought. She clearly hasn't eaten well in a while, and the blood she took might've sated her, but who knows how long that would last. Who knows how long she would last out here before she dies of starvation... _or worse._ With a sigh, I made my decision. I can't leave this woman to starve out here on my good conscience.

Whether I regret it later on or not would be on me.

"...Or we could share it?"

* * *

A couple of hours later, as nighttime descended in the wilderness, I had managed to set up a campfire near a convenient stream and had set about to cook the deer we had killed. Yes, I said _we._ The female Monuko had huddled close to the fire, just staring into its flames while I cooked. When I had finally finished, I offered her some of the well done deer meat, which she gladly accepted and we just ate in silence throughout.

Currently, the woman was still huddled by the fire while I stared at my reflection in thought. What stared back at me was just a humanoid creature with pure white skin and a round spherical head with hazel orbs glistening with life, unlike the woman behind him. I glanced down at my clothing, my unbuttoned elbow-length sleeved brown jacket over a black tank top, my dark grey trousers tucked underneath dark brown boots, before looking back at my reflection. I raised my hand and traced the giant black omega symbol across my face gently. _My birthmark._

 _Alright, let's try this again..._

With a deep breath, I closed my eyes and started to think back. The sounds of the wilderness and the nearby campfire faded away in the background as I let my memories play and take over my mind. It played as normal, me exploring the wilderness on my own, hunting for my own food, surviving...but that's not what I'm looking for.

Sure enough, I reach my first memory. The memory of me waking up in the woods with nothing but the clothes on my back, my survival skills and knowledge...and my name. I don't know where I came from, or how I ended up in the woods. ...Maybe this time, I'll find out.

Being as gentle and as careful as I can, I tried my best to think back further. To push past the boundaries of my current memory and just _remember the truth of where I came from. Who I am._ I took a breath as a constant image flashed in my mind.

 _Fire._

 _So much fire. Everywhere I looked, no matter how hard I try to look for a building, a person,_ _ **anything**. There's nothing but a burning inferno trying to consume me. Just as it reaches me-_

My eyes shot open and I gasped as a headache pulsed in my mind. I winced and held my head, taking deep breaths and waiting for the pain to go away. _'Every time...every time, it's that one flash of fire and I end up like this.'_ As the pain slowly began to fade, I slowly became aware of someone talking.

"...ey...Hey, you alright over there?"

I blinked and looked over my shoulder to see the female Monuko looking at me in confusion and...concern? I couldn't really tell from where he was kneeling. I sighed and got up, moving over to sit by the fire before sitting down opposite of the woman. "You look like someone who got drunk off their mind, and having the mother of hangovers.", I heard her say. With a chuckle, I glanced over to her and replied, "Bit of an exaggeration, isn't it?" I rubbed my head in a fruitless hope to get rid of the last of my headache, before continuing, "It's nothing. Just a headache."

She watched me for a minute, her eyes narrowed before eventually shrugging her shoulders. "...If you say so.", she said as she returned to staring at the fire. We just sat there in silence for what must've been a few minutes. Tapping my finger against my leg, I eventually broke the silence, "So...you're a Monuko, right?"

The woman looked back up at me with an eyebrow raised. "...As if it wasn't obvious already.", she replied, before adding. "...And so are you, obviously."

I gave a chuckle as I answered back, "Yeah, obviously..." We went back into silence again while I thought of what to say next. But before I could say anything, the woman asked, "...So, you been out here long?"

I blinked as she gestured to the woods around us, before nodding, "Oh! Yeah, I have. For a long time, actually... Or well, it feels like it. ...You?" I couldn't help but sneak in that small question, but she nodded and answered, "Same here, pretty much." She looked down at her hands before looking back up at me. "...Don't really have anywhere to go. Not with all...this.", she added as she pointed to her teeth where her fangs once were.

I looked down in thought as I processed her words. I understood what she was implying. A lot of villages and cities around the area they were currently in don't really take in or cater to Monukos like them. They were more of the _'stay away-you're not allowed here'_ type. So I nodded and said truthfully, "Yeah, I get what you mean." And we fell back into silence.

 _'Sometimes, I wish we could all just get along. Is that so hard to ask?'_

"Hey, you mind if I stay here?"

I shot up at the sudden question and looked at the female Monuko, who didn't seem to care about what she openly said. "What?" She raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "I said...", she answered slowly. "You mind if I stay here with you?" I guess my confusion on her impromptu question was visible, 'cause she sighed and said, "...'Cause you clearly can survive better than I can at the moment, as much as I hate to admit it. So I figured, why not...get some tips?" She grated that last bit out through her teeth.

 _'Clearly a Monuko who doesn't like to show weakness...or ask for help often.'_ The thought ran through my head as I pondered on what to say. I mean, it would be nice to finally have some company around, even if it's a Monuko that occasionally _'I hope.'_ drinks and feeds on blood. But only one recurring question came to mind before I could make my decision. "Well, maybe if I know your name, then I'll answer.", I asked.

The woman paused and looked everywhere apart from me in thought. I blinked and turned when a heard a small rustle from a bush nearby, but after a moment I shook my head as I decided it was nothing but a harmless animal.

"Minx."

I turned to the woman in surprise at the sudden outburst as she continued, "Yeah. That's my name. Minx." She took in my reaction before asking, "And you? What's your name?"

I shrugged before answering simply, "Omega." Hearing a snort, I asked, "What?" Minx covered her mouth, possibly to muffle whatever giggles she was hiding, before she answered, "Nothing! It's just that your name makes you sound like someone submissive. Can I just call you Ohm for short?"

I glared at her while answering, "Hey! I'll have you know I'm _far_ from submissive! Besides, people call me Ohm anyway, so of course you can." I watched her grin as she reached a hand out and teased, "Suuurrreee they do. Betcha the only reason's to save your dignity."

I huffed but I couldn't help a smile that grew on my face at her teasing tone and I shook her hand. "Of course that's the reason...Minxy-moo."

 _Both were completely unaware of the friendship that sparked between them._

* * *

 **AN: ...Yeahhhhh. I'd never thought I'd actually get around to doing this.**

 **So, a few things. First off, the YouTube fantasy AU I made up for the platonic SeaChaos earlier _(like, a long time earlier)_. I've decided to make it into a series of ****one shots normally focused on the citizens of Nobuko City, a safe haven for humans and Monukos alike. I've already described the setting of the AU in the SeaChaos one shot, so that should be okay.**

 **Secondly...don't expect regular updates on this. XD My ideas and inspirations for one shots can be sporadic at best. But hey, I will add some stories once an idea comes to mind. _(Hopefully...)_**

 **Thirdly, all the one shots do coincide with each other, timeline wise. Very likely though, they won't be in order. Even now, for example. The Hunters is set before My Saviour. ...Maybe if I make more one shots, I'll eventually add a list of when these one shots happen.**

 **And finally... -deep breath and cue freakout- _HOLYCOWOHMWONCHOICEGAMERFORTEENCHOICEAWARDSIKNOWIDON'TWATCHITBUTOHMYGODI'MSOHAPPYFORHIM!_**

 **...**

 **...And...breathe.**

 **...Yeah. Hope you enjoy! XD**


	3. Blackout - Cryaotic

**Summary: Cry used to have these moments of 'blackouts' quite often. This was one of those times.**

 **Warnings: Swearing, implied death, and...pretty sure this is considered angst.**

* * *

 _It normally starts with a mild headache._

I was in the outskirts of a village _'don't know it's name...and I don't really care.'_ when I felt the ache in the back of my mind. I took a shaky breath as I felt multiple emotions flowing through my mind.

The anger.

The hatred.

The thirst _to destroy and kill-_

I wildly shook my head and I knew I had to get away. To run as far away from this place as I could. So I did.

 _Then the headache gets worse._

As I ran, panting like crazy in my panic to get away, the pain started to pulse through my head and I couldn't help but wince and stumble. _'...No, I have to keep going. I'm still too close to that village. I need...to stay...strong.'_ Despite the pain getting worse and worse, to the point where it felt like _an inferno_ was burning through my mind, despite stumbling in my steps, I kept going.

Then _ his voice starts speaking._

 _ **"Cry..."**_

 _'Oh fuck!'_ Caught off by _him_ , I tripped on a tree's roots and fell to the ground.

 ** _"You really think you can get away, Cry...?"_**

Pushing myself so I wasn't completely on my stomach, I used one of the trees for support as I slowly pulled myself back on my feet, but I gasped when the pain persisted.

 _ **"Get away from what they did? From what we**_ _ **did?"**_

 _Until finally..._

I couldn't help the anger that coursed through me. How dare he? _How DARE he mention that fucking incident!_ "Shut up...", I said through gritted teeth. "This has got NOTHING to do with that!"

 _ **"You keep telling yourself that, Goody-Two-Shoes. ...You know what happens now."**_

I saw the edges of my vision waver and darken as the pain escalated, if that was even possible. I couldn't help my body shaking viciously, gripping the tree tightly in the process. "Stop..."

 ** _"Don't worry, Cry. It'll all be over soon..."_**

"Why...can't you just... _go away?_ "

 ** _"...Because I am you. ...I will always be you."_**

 _Everything goes black._

* * *

When I eventually became aware, I feel myself lying on my back, the feeling of dirt and grass in the palm of my hands. Slowly opening my eyes, the first thing I see are the leaves of a giant tree that I slowly realised I was underneath, the small rays of sunlight shining through the leaves.

Taking a breath, I slowly moved myself to lean against the tree. I didn't feel any pain in my body, much to my surprise. Looking down to my dark gray hoodie, brown trousers and dark brown boots, I noticed there weren't any rips or marks on them. _'That's strange. Normally, there would at least be something...'_ I was about to give a sigh of relief that maybe, just today, nothing happened while I was out, but I froze when I caught sight of my hands.

My metallic hands were covered in dry blood.

I just stared at my hands, frozen and feeling...blank and empty inside, as the realisation of what could've happened eventually came to me.

I had killed something...or even _someone_ , and yet again, I wasn't even aware of it.

I honestly don't know why I reacted the way I did, every time these 'blackouts' of mine happen, I always end up with blood on my hands and remembering nothing of it, but this time...this time I curled up into a ball and let the tears building up in my eyes slip down my cheeks.

These 'blackouts'...and _him_. They've been around for some years now, ever since that vague memory of a younger him overhearing someone mention how one time, he acted completely out of character, staying away from other children and scaring off any adults that came near him. I never remembered this, so I just assumed that maybe they made a mistake.

 _But then the incident happened. The first time I actually became aware of him and the 'blackouts'...and the only time I remembered everything. ...And it was the worst feeling that I had ever experienced._

I continued to sob as I felt guilt over whoever, or whatever I killed. I knew in the back of my mind that I had to get my bearings eventually. _He_ had a habit of taking me to a completely different area from where I initially was. But honestly, I felt like I couldn't even be bothered anymore. ...I guess maybe a part of me had finally snapped.

 _I hate my 'blackouts'._

 _I hate waking up with blood on my hands._

 _But most of all..._

 _I hate the feeling of going mad._

* * *

 **AN: ...Yeah, a short oneshot this time. Cry's first appearance in this and I've already hurt him emotionally.**

 **...God, I feel so bad for doing that.**

 **But I kind of wanted to show an example of the hardship he's had to go through before he ends up in Nobuko City.**

 **...Oh yeah, something I forgot to mention last time. In the titles of the oneshots, someone's name (or ship -glances at My Saviour-) are the main focus of the oneshot, but there can be other characters that play a part or are mentioned. (like for example, Ze being mentioned in My Saviour)**

 **So yeah, at the moment, I have at least two more oneshots planned (potentially a third, but I gotta think it through more). Well, I hope you enjoyed the angst...somewhat. ...I still feel bad.**


	4. Nightmares - Platonic SeaChaos

**Summary: It's barely been more than a couple of days, and Chilled is already suffering from nightmares courtesy of his past. Thankfully this time, he isn't alone anymore to go through them.**

 **Warnings: Mentions of discrimination against Monukos, platonic SeaChaos (though I guess you can see it as romantic if you squint...maybe...), and POV changes.**

* * *

 _"A-a Monuko! He's a Monuko!"_

 _"All this time, this...this monster has been living amongst us!"_

 ** _No...please, it's not what it looks_** _**like-**_

 _"That fire...that fire could destroy the whole village!"_

 ** _N-no, I'd_ _never-_**

 _"Someone, call the hunters now!"_

 _"Get out of here, you monster!"_

 ** _I...I'm not-_**

 _"Monster, monster, monstermonstermonstermonstermonstermonster-"_

 _ **STOP!**_

* * *

A gasp escaped my lips as I suddenly sat up in terror and I looked around, taking panicked and shaky breaths in the process. Glancing about, all I saw was soft cream walls and white carpet floors, a wardrobe, drawers and full body mirror in one corner and a simple desk with a chair in the other, a window to my immediate left and a door to my right.

It took me a couple of seconds to realise where I was, and I gave a shaky sigh of relief and collapsed back on the bed.

It was just a nightmare. I'm not actually there. There are no hunters around...

I'm at Adam's home.

I tried to take deep breaths to calm my beating heart as I turned my head to look out the window. It was clearly night, as the stars were shining against the dark black sky. Slowly sitting myself up against the headboard, I could see some lights in various buildings and in the distant streets as I could just about see a couple of people just...living their lives.

I couldn't help but wonder just how many people were outside tonight. How many of them were human...how many of them were Monukos...?

 _"...You know, you could stay here."_

I looked down at my cupped hands and I carefully lit a small ember in the palm of my hands, holding it closer to my body. For most of my life, I've had to live in fear, holding back my gift, my so-called _curse_ from the people I had grown up with, had slowly begun to care for and maybe even love...

...But then they all found out, and my life had turned into hell.

 _"Wh-what? But...but how could I...?"_

My hands began to shake as the memories of that horrible day, the source of all my nightmares and fears kept playing back in my mind. All the name calling, being chased out of the only home I had ever known, the hunters chasing me for what felt like forever...

 _Monster._

...Am I really a monster for being born with this _curse?_

 _"You can stay with me. I have a spare bedroom you could stay in back home...if you like."_

I blinked away the building tears in my eyes and I closed my hands, putting out the ember as I glanced over to the door, biting my bottom lip in thought. Adam's room was almost adjacent to mine, and he did say when I first moved in that he was here if I needed anything.

...But should I? He's very likely asleep at this time, and I don't want to bother him with something as silly as a nightmare of all things.

I fell back down on my bed and closed my eyes, trying to will myself to fall asleep. Trying to blank out the nightmare...and the memories that came with it.

 _"...Okay. I'll...I'll stay...for now."_

* * *

A quiet knock on my bedroom door woke me from my light sleep. I slowly sat up on my bed, wiping my eyes in the process as I glanced at the clock to my right.

 _2:43 AM_

I felt confused as I glanced back at the door. Who would sneak in to my house but then just knock on a bedroom door-?

"A...Adam...?" I heard a muffled voice coming from the door. That was when the realisation slowly came to me.

 _Oh yeah. Chilled's living with me now._

"It's open.", I managed to call out from my bed. After what felt like a minute, _'was he hesitating...?'_ the door opened and I saw Chilled shuffle through the door, his hair having a case of 'bed-head', and he clearly looked...uncomfortable for some reason. I felt a wave of concern flow through me at the sight. Why was Chilled doing up in the middle of the night? Did something happen? "Is something wrong?", I immediately asked.

I saw Chilled bite his lip and look away from me, choosing to look at his hands instead. "I...", he started, sounding _so very hesitant_. "I...kind of had a..." He trailed from his words as he trembled slightly from where he stood. I looked at him in concern, trying to understand what could possibly have happened in the short time I'd left him in his room for the night. Managing to catch his gaze and seeing his eyes filled with guilt and fear, I started getting an idea of what might've happened.

"...Nightmare?"

A slow nod confirmed what I had thought.

"And now you can't get back to sleep because of it?"

A pause, before another slow nod.

I frowned and I tried to think of what I could do for Chilled. To be honest, I wasn't really experienced with a situation like this. I did take care of young kids in the quite distant past, but I had no experience in talking to, let alone taking care of a clearly traumatised Monuko. But then a thought came to my head, something that I used to do sometimes with kids who had nightmares and couldn't get to sleep.

 _'Let's hope the same thing works here.'_

"...You wanna sleep here with me?"

Immediately, Chilled's gaze shot up to mine and for a second, I thought I could see a faint blush across his cheeks. "You-you wouldn't mind?", he asked almost disbelieving. "I mean, I don't want to-"

I shook my head and smiled at the sight, interrupting him in the process. "Of course I don't mind.", I answered as I scooted to one side of my bed to make some room. "Come on, I won't bite."

I watched from my bed as Chilled slowly closed the door behind him and quietly shuffle over to my bed. After looking at me for confirmation and me nodding in approval, he slowly climbs under the covers of the bed and lied down, pulling the covers over him. For a while, we just stared at each other as I lied down with him, and I wondered if maybe there was something I should say. Should I ask what his nightmare was about? ...No, I probably shouldn't.

"...Adam?"

I blinked from my thoughts as Chilled looked away from me, looking at the covers instead. "Do you think...I'm a monster?", he asked quietly, never once looking at my face.

 _Monster._

Immediately, my hand went to cup Chilled's cheek, making him look back at me in surprise. "No.", I answered quickly. I don't know why I reacted so suddenly to what Chilled asked, but somehow I just knew what to say to him. "You are not a monster, and you will never be a monster. ...Was that what your nightmare was about?" Seeing him nod, I continued, "Well, whatever it is that happened, I'm saying it right now. _It's wrong._ " I paused to make sure it was getting through to him. "I mean, look at me, for example. You don't see me acting like a monster, do you?"

A shake of the head.

"Exactly! And I've seen enough from you to know that you're not either. It doesn't matter if you have control over fire or not, or can turn invisible like me. It's who you are on the inside that counts, and if no one can see that...then they don't even deserve you. ...Because what I see right now is a person who cares, and just wants someone to talk to."

When I finished, I heard Chilled breathing somewhat heavily and I looked at him, seeing a growing smile and a tear going down his cheek. As soon as I wiped the tear off his cheek, he immediately wrapped his arms around me, making me freeze up as he hugged me tightly, his head tucked underneath mine. "Thank you...", I heard him whisper. "...for being the first person who cared."

I could've sworn my heart started beating a bit faster than normal, but I just put it as me being surprised at the sudden hug. I smiled as I looked down at him and began to hug him back.

"Anytime, Chilled."

And as I felt Chilled slowly begin to relax in my arms, only then did I become aware of a faint warm _tingling_ in the back of my eyes. A sign that my eyes were _glowing_. I blinked away the glow in my eyes in confusion. That's funny...my eyes only tend to glow when I feel strong emotions.

 _Why did they glow now?_

* * *

 **AN: Uh-huh...yep. I put in more of the angst.**

 **...But this time, I ended it with fluff! So that's good.**

 **Anyway, I've finally added a timeline list for this collection on my profile, in case you have no idea when something is set. So hopefully that should help in the future.**

 **But yeah. I hope you enjoy.**


	5. Innocent - Cartoonz & Ohm

**Summary: In which Cartoonz cannot help but get distracted because** ** _holy fuck, how can a Monuko look so innocent and cute in a rabbit onesie?_**

 **Warnings: Swearing (for obvious reasons) and potential OhmToonz (as in, I tried to keep it low key...I think I failed, but can you blame me?)**

* * *

"Cartoonz!"

I blinked as a person with bright blue eyes and wearing a hockey mask came into my vision, but I soon let a smile grace my lips. Now, a normal average person would probably be intimidated by the sight of a guy wearing a hockey mask everyday like it's normal...hell, they'd probably be intimidated by _me_ with my red skin and demon tail.

...But we're not normal average people.

"What is it this time, Delirious?", I asked as I watched Delirious literally bounce on his feet in excitement. I swear, sometimes he can act like a fucking child high on sugar.

Can it get annoying sometimes? Yes. ...But do I hate him for it?

Hell no.

"Vanoss just told me that Ohm was coming over for a few hours!", Delirious quickly replied, his excitement evident as he brushed off his blue hoodie and practically ran to a nearby mirror to check his looks, an action I couldn't help but chuckle at. "What?"

I shook my head and I answered, "Nothing. Just watching you run around like a headless chicken, all for some guy you and Vanoss met over a week ago."

I watched him shake his head and he looked at me as if I was crazy for saying that. "It's not just that, Cartoonz." At my raised eyebrow, he added, "...Well, it kinda is. But Ohm has this Monuko friend that _reeeaaaallllllyyy_ watches his back, and I wanna look my best so that they know that Ohm is in good hands."

"Yeah, your good hands that turn into butterfingers the moment you get some liquor in your body."

I laughed as Delirious' head drooped down in embarrassment, but soon he perked back up as a knock echoed through the main room. Both of us turned to where the main hallway and the front door would be, as an owl suddenly flew past us, nearly making me stumble. "A little warning next time, Vanoss...?", I grumbled, nearly missing Delirious' gasp as he suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me to the main hallway.

Honestly, I didn't see what all the fuss was about. Sure, it's a potential friend to add to our _'growing family_ _'_ , but is this guy really worth all the effort Delirious and Vanoss were putting to make a good impression? Besides, their family was big enough as it is, so I didn't really see the point of another member when we already have multiple different personalities under one roof. _...Not that we all live together. Hell no, that is way too many fucking people._

Soon enough, we arrived at the front door to see Vanoss, fully human with his owl mask and his black _'superhero'_ suit talking to this woman with wavy brown hair, purple bangs and dark brown eyes, and was wearing a pale purple shirt that went down to her hips with ripped short sleeves and dark blue jeans tucked underneath black boots.

As Delirious lets go of my hand, the woman's gaze locks with mine and I instinctively freeze up as I felt a peculiar aura coming from her. I've felt auras like this before, the auras of _demons_. ...But this aura felt different. Quite similar to a demon's, but not entirely. _'Is she some kind of half-demon?'_

The woman must've sensed the same thing I did, 'cause she froze up as well. It was only for a moment, before she looked back to Vanoss. "...You sure he'll be fine here?", she asked, the tension clear in her voice and body.

Vanoss nodded and replied, "I can assure you, Minx. Ohm's in safe hands with us. I'll make sure of that." Delirious chose that moment to make a mock salute and exclaim, "Extra sure!"

Minx looked taken aback at Delirious' exclamation, but somehow _'I don't know how.'_ she must've seen something in Delirious, 'cause she slowly backed up to make room in the hallway, allowing a figure to be seen.

"Hey guys!"

 _Holy fuck..._

Right in front of me had to be the most _innocent-looking_ Monuko I have ever seen in my life. A humanoid Monuko with a spherical head, pure white skin, a black omega symbol across his face and hazel orbs that I swear were shining with so much life.

...And he was wearing a _fucking rabbit onesie._

Literally a dark gray onesie with a hood that had rabbit ears attached. Hell, even _his feet_ were covered by these...these rabbit feet. The only thing that wasn't covered was his hands.

 _THIS is the guy Delirious and Vanoss want to befriend?!_

Delirious went and greeted the newcomer, but I couldn't pay attention to what everyone was saying. I just...couldn't comprehend the fact that Delirious, the guy who is very well known as the 'crazy one', could be friends with this... _this Monuko._

Honestly if I could, I would absolutely see a golden aura around the Monuko, 'cause _holy fuck, how can a Monuko look so innocent and cute in a rabbit onesie?!_

While everyone was distracted, I quietly slipped out of the hallway and made my way to find the stairs. I need some time to clear my head of those thoughts...

...And get that _fucking image out of my head!_

* * *

 _"...Hey, where'd Cartoonz go?"_

 _"Cartoonz?"_

 _"Yeah, my best buddy in the whole world! ...No offence, Vanoss."_

 _"None taken. I know what you two are like."_

 _"Ah well, maybe he went outside with the others. Come on, Ohm! It's time you met the rest of the gang!"_

 _"Haha... Sure!"_

* * *

For the next few hours, I spent my time up on the balcony watching the stars in the sky. I smiled when I saw a familiar set of stars in the distance, making up a constellation of a giant, misshapen heart. Now, I'm not normally the kind of person that's into...well, studying the stars and all that, but that particular constellation, as cheesy as it sounds, held a pretty fond place in my mind.

After all, it was that constellation that brought me, Delirious and Vanoss together, and subsequently to Nobuko City.

"Hey...excuse me."

I snapped out of my thoughts as an unfamiliar voice came from behind me. I turned around to see who it was-

 _Aw shit..._

...And it was the innocent Monuko from earlier.

I froze up, trying to think of what to say. What...what can I say without fucking it up? As much as I wasn't entirely convinced of this Monuko's place in our 'family', I also didn't want to be the reason why he won't be our friend. _'_ _Holy fuck, what do I say?'_

"You're...Cartoonz, right?"

"Er...yeah, that's me. Hi." _Oh, great going, me. Very smooth._ "...And you must be Ohm. Delirious talked about you recently."

Ohm smiled and nodded. "That'd be me."

 _Okay, good start. At least I remembered his name._

Ohm bit his lip and looked everywhere except at me. "...Do you mind if I hang out here for a bit?" He must've caught my hesitation, 'cause he started backtracking. "I mean, if I'm bothering you, I can just go-"

"No, wait!" My exclamation made him jump _'like a rabbit, goddammit.'_ , so I quickly added, "It's fine. Perfectly fine, actually! You can join me in...er...stargazing."

 _Oh yeah, stargazing. Great finish, me!_

A choked giggle caught my attention, and I looked to see Ohm covering his mouth, unsuccessfully trying to hide his smile. "Well, if you insist...", he said as he approached me before settling next to me, leaning on the balcony walls.

For a while, we just stared at the night sky in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence like I expected though, it was actually...more welcoming. I thought I'd be panicking about what to say without offending or scaring him off, but...somehow I wasn't. I actually felt at ease with him.

"So...what kind of a name is Cartoonz, anyway?"

I looked at Ohm in surprise at the straight up question, until I saw the look in his eyes. Instead of being full of innocence like I expected, he had an almost devious look in his eyes...almost like a challenge.

 _...Oh, I see what he's doing._

"I don't know. What kind of a name is Ohm, _Ohm?_ ", I replied with a smirk growing on my face, earning a surprised but almost gleeful look in response.

 _I was wrong. Guess Ohm isn't as innocent as I thought._

* * *

I couldn't even begin to tell you how much time went past after that. I wasn't even paying attention as me and Ohm were chatting and laughing non-stop about just random shit in our lives.

"So, you're like a demon Monuko?"

"Of course I am. What gave it away?" I flicked my tail in Ohm's direction, earning an amused chuckle in response, which made me smile. "What about you and that friend of yours?"

Ohm looked down in thought, before answering, "Well, Minx is like a vampire. She always has to have meat every now and again to keep her hunger sated, but otherwise she's completely fine."

 _That probably explains why I felt her aura, even though she wasn't a demon._

"As for me...I'm not sure, to be honest."

 _'Wait, what?'_ I snapped out of my thoughts at Ohm's confession. "What do you mean, 'you're not sure'?", I asked.

Ohm bit his lip and shook his head, his mood suddenly changing. "Exactly as I said.", he answered vaguely. "I can't remember what I am." He immediately looked away from me, looking at the ground instead.

I narrowed my eyes and slowly moved toward Ohm. He doesn't remember what he is? How could that be possible? I mean, I know that there are multiple of the same kinds of Monuko, but is it _possible_ for there to be one of a kind?

But then again, he did say he couldn't _remember..._

"Ohm." I grabbed his shoulders, making him reluctantly look up at me. "Are you the only one of your kind...or do you have amnesia?"

Ohm's wince at my second question answered it for me. Though he still stood strong, his eyes gave away a hint of fear. "...Please don't tell anyone.", he pleaded quietly. "No one was supposed to know-"

I cut him off by holding him against me tightly, making him take a sharp breath in surprise. "I won't.", I promised him. "I won't tell the gang, or anyone else. I promise."

I kept holding him, doing everything I could not to ask him endless questions. _'What's the first thing you remember? How bad is your amnesia? Does anyone else know?'_ I'm not ruining this potential friendship because I was too nosy for my own good. Soon though, I heard a sigh and felt arms wrap around me as Ohm began to relax in my arms.

To think just a few hours ago, I doubted this Monuko, and in turn Delirious and Vanoss.

Eventually _'reluctantly on my end'_ , we let go of each other and I saw Ohm's eyes full of relief and gratitude. "Thanks.", he simply said with a smile on his face.

I smiled back and simply answered back, "No problem."

"Ohm? ...Ohm?"

Me and Ohm turned to the door where a female voice was coming from. A familiar female voice...

"That sounds like Minx.", I heard Ohm say, making me look back at him. He looked at me, still with that smile on his face. "Guess that's my cue outta here."

 _Already?_

Goddammit, I must've said that out loud, 'cause Ohm looked at me in surprise, making me look away in embarrassment. _Why the fuck did I say that? Fuck, fuck, fuck-_

Ohm's familiar laugh snapped me out of my thoughts as I saw him looking so happy and joyful. "This isn't the last you're gonna see of me, Cartoonz."

I blinked, not processing what he said, before I replied slowly, "...You're coming back?"

Ohm rolled his eyes _'if that was even possible, he did the motion of it.'_ in response. "Of course I am! Even if Minx was reluctant with me coming here, I had a lot of fun tonight. ...Maybe soon, she'll come around once she sees that I'm perfectly fine."

As Ohm went to the door, I stood here dumbstruck at the sudden thought. I didn't mess up. Ohm's sticking around with us band of misfits. _Ohm's staying-_

It was at this point, before Ohm left the balcony, that he looked back at me with the most _innocent_ expression on his face and said, "See ya later, Toonzie!"

 _Goddammit, he's a keeper._

* * *

 **AN: ...My god, I think I indulged _a bit too much_ for this one.**

 **I tried to keep it as low key as possible, 'cause this is their first meeting in this AU. ...But I think I failed. I think I made it a bit shippy.**

 **I'm kinda bracing myself for people saying that it is.**

 **...Not that I get any, but still!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
